memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Quallenschiff
Ich hab mich mal an die Erstellung dieser Datei gewagt und ein paar grobe Inhalte eingefügt. Ich hoffe das der gewählte Name der Jellyfisch ok ist --84.156.66.133 21:35, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich denke der Name ist nicht wirklich passend, da es sicher nicht das einzige Schiff der vulkanischen Wissenschaftsakademie ist. Zudem ist der Stil nicht MA-konform.--Tobi72 21:40, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Na dann lässt doch das Schiff weiterhin aus, lol. In der MAEN wird es schlicht Jellyfish genannt. Aber is Non-Canon. Also dann Raumschiff von Botschafter Spock? --84.156.66.133 21:43, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) The name of the ship is derived from its dossier on the Star Trek movie website, but is not mentioned in the film. Because it is a single prototype ship, its distinctive name is likely its codename or working name. Also according to the dossier, it is a single person ship with a maximum speed of warp 8. While speeds greater than warp 8 were known well before Ambassador Spock's voyage, dialogue in the film described the Jellyfish as "our fastest ship". von MAEN --84.156.66.133 21:47, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Du hättest ruhig warten können, bis über einen entsprechenden Namen diskutiert wurde. Schnellschüsse machen meist wenig Sinn, nur extra Arbeit. „Raumschiff von Botschafter Spock (2387)“ wäre eine Möglichkeit, um so genau wie möglich zu sein. Denn "our fastest ship" sagt eindeutig, dass die vulkanische Wissenschaftsakademie noch mehr Raumschiffe hat.--Tobi72 21:52, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Man sollte es aber nicht komplizierter machen als nötig. „Spocks Schiff“ könnte maximal zu Verwechslungen mit den Shuttle aus führen, aber ansonsten finde ich das eigentlich ganz ok (analog zu Dolims Schiff, Goroths Schiff, Harrad-Sars Schiff, Harry Mudds Schiff, Klaangs Schiff)--Bravomike 08:33, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also wenn euch mein aktueller Name nicht gefällt, dann find ich Tobis Vorschlag am besten! Sorry, dass ich vorschnell war, aber ich fand einfach das es Zeit wird dieses wichtige Schiff endlich hier einzuführen und hoffe das dieses demnächst in die passenden Seiten verlinkt wird. Wenigstens geht jetzt was nach^^ --84.156.127.206 17:29, 12. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wie siehts nun mit Namen aus? --84.156.99.226 16:02, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::@Bravomike: Genau an das hatte ich gesacht, als ich einen etwas komplexeren Namen für das Schiff vorgeschlagen hatte. Mir ist der Name so weit egal, nur der derzeitige passt nicht. Würde hier gerne die Meinung von denjenigen sehen, die den Film gesehen haben... Ich zähle bisher nicht dazu.--Tobi72 16:41, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nur zu Info, ich habe in http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Diskussion:Liste_der_vulkanischen_Raumschiffealle Infos reingeschrieben, was im Film über das Schiff vorkam! Ich hab sogar extra beim wiederholten Ansehen nachgeschaut ob nicht doch irgend nen Namen oder ne Nummer auf den Teil draufsteht. Leider ohne Ergebniss. Zur Namensfindung hab ich alle relevanten Infos die im Film vorkammen schon geschrieben.. --84.156.89.80 16:56, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, ich finde die Verwechslungsgefahr nicht all zu groß, immerhin ist das Ding aus eine Langstreckenfähre und kein echtes Schiff und hat, zumindest laut MA/en, noch dazu einen Namen: Surak (VS 5047 61192259584-5).--Bravomike 17:40, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Und "Spocks Schiff (2387)"? -- 17:46, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :@Bravomike: Das weißt du... Aber ich hätte ohne weiteres nicht nach Langstrechenfähre gesucht, um das Schiff aus dem ersten Film zu finden. Naja. HenKs Vorschlag ist ok denke ich.--Tobi72 17:54, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ok, also soll ich den Text übernehmen, neuen Artikel erstellen mit Henks Vorschlag Name? --84.156.58.230 21:25, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn, dann verschieben und nicht neu erstellen. Wenn alle einverstanden sind, kann ich das machen.--Tobi72 21:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich denke so langsam kann man das verschieben, oder? -- 10:21, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt.--Tobi72 11:40, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::so, im script wird das Ding als Jellyfish Ship bezeichnet. also verschieben nach Quallenschiff?-- 13:49, 17. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::keine Einwände? :::Apropos Script: Gibts nicht auch Scripte von DS9 oder so, wo die Akira-Klasse und Konsorten genannt werden? (Wurde bestimmt schonmal gefragt.^^)-- 12:13, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::ich habe die scripte schon früher danach durchsucht. diese schiffe spielen allerdings nie eine wichtigere Rolle. daher gibt es im skript scheinbar auch nichts darüber zu sagen. das Script von wäre interessant. allerings wurde es bisher nicht veröffentlicht-- 12:16, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Verdammt.^^ -- 12:21, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Alternative zeitlinie? HAllo erst mal. Muss nicht ab dieser stelle "In das erzeugte Schwarze Loch werden sowohl Neros Narada als auch dieses Schiff gezogen, beide machen eine Zeitreise ins 23. Jahrhundert." Es in einen kasten für alternative zeitlinie? So wie bei dem Artikel Rote Materie? Gruss109.43.190.174 08:22, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, du hast recht. Habs geändert. -- 08:34, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dankö! GRuss--109.43.190.174 08:40, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC)